Would you save my soul tonight?
by Dubird
Summary: A little Wolfwood and Milly sketch, taking place during Episode 23. Not really a spoiler, but makes more sense if you've seen that episode.


Title: Would you save my soul tonight?  
Author: Dubird  
Pairings: Wolfwood and Milly  
Rating: G to PG  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. This is just one of the many fan spawned writings of another crazy person. I also go to college and have lots of loans to pay off, so if you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place! Oh, and the title is from Enrique Iglesias's song Hero, but it isn't a songfic. I got the idea from that line, so that's what I named it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolfwood shrugged into his jacket with a sigh. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and he knew it was going to catch up to him before too long. He couldn't sleep with all the questions that had been floating around in his head. He and Milly had talked for a very long time that night, and he was starting to realize where his current path had taken him. For as long as he could remember, he had been a killer, but deep inside he had always wondered if that was the correct path. He yawned again, stretching to relieve the kinks in his neck. He had made his decision just as the sun was coming up, and he wasn't worried. He was a bit startled to realize that, but in a way he was also glad. It meant that deep down, he knew he was making the right decision.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
Milly's voice came from behind him, and he turned around. She was pushing herself into a sitting position, clutching the blankets to her and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he answered quietly, not quite sure what to say to her.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asked, looking at him in a very rare serious moment.  
  
He nodded. "I have to, Milly. Things are coming to a head out there today, and I need to be there. Someone has to watch out for him after all."  
  
"For Mr. Vash, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Someone's coming today that I have to meet. That'll be my job, not his."  
  
She sighed. "More killing?" she asked him, not accusingly, but simply stating a fact.  
  
He stared at her a moment before replying. "I don't know. I have to know that I've made the right decision. I'm almost positive I have now. But I really don't know where that will lead to."  
  
"Are you coming back?" The unspoken 'to me' hung in the air as she sat there, her glorious eyes filled with sadness.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I hope so, Milly. I want to." He looked back at her, locking his eyes onto hers. "God only knows how much I want to," he whispered.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek as she brought her hand up to her face. "I wanted to save you, darling," she whispered back, almost involuntarily.  
  
He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, then smiled at her, a smile filled with warmth that he hadn't felt himself in a very long time. "But you did, my honey." He raised his hand to gently wipe the tear off her cheek. "You already did." Her eyes filled with tears at that, but she managed to smile back at him. He paused for a moment, wanting to engrave her face in his mind, then he straightened up and took his glasses out of his pocket. "I want you to promise me something, Milly."  
  
She looked at him with a curious expression. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to stay in here. No matter what you hear out there today, I want you stay in here." His eyes were very serious as he talked, trying to impress on her the importance of this. "If you stay in here, then no matter what happens, you should be safe. Will you do that for me?"  
  
Her eyes were stricken as she nodded. "I promise, Mr. Wolfwood," she whispered, seeming to realize what he couldn't say.  
  
He smiled at her again, a rather sad and wistful smile, as he put on his glasses. He paused at the door, wanting to say something that would take the anguished look off her face, but unable to come up with anything comforting. He knew he couldn't promise to come back, but he only hoped that she realized how much he wanted to. He closed the door softly behind him and stood in the hallway a moment, collecting himself. He promised himself that after this was over, he would stop being a killer. Not only for Vash, but for her sake as well. But that was after today. Today, he had a job to finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Never write when you're depressed. But I couldn't help this one!! Any comments will be apprecated!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
